In the field of electronic document management there are many situations where a document is stored electronically on a computer system as a photographic or scanned graphic of the actual document. For example, in a litigation document management system example documents may represent evidence, reports, court orders, patent documents, etc. The graphic image of the page is critical in many cases and needs to be preserved. However, there is also a need to electronically search the document using a computer. Additionally, there has been a long felt need to be able to cut the text from a document and have an accurate internal citation, or location identification, automatically pasted into a new document (e.g. report, brief, etc.) with the text that was cut. In litigation, having analysis, reports, and arguments error free is very important and a significant amount of time spent creating quotes and internal citations and then in checking them to ensure accuracy.
What is needed is a way to analyze documents in its graphic format and then be able to generate quotations with accurate internal citations using a computer. Also in patent analysis, for example, what also is needed is a way to thoroughly review all occurrences of certain terms in context to be able to thoroughly and accurately determine the meaning of those terms.